


Even War Boys Need Some Lovin'

by Papa



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sexy times with the WarBoys, Smut, There's a little humor in this at the end, i wrote this at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa/pseuds/Papa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some late night WarBoy lovin'</p><p>---<br/>I'm so sorry, I wrote this instead of being asleep and I have to wake up early tomorrow. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even War Boys Need Some Lovin'

    It was hot, so fucking  _hot._ The way the younger man's hands felt against his stomach and hips, the way his cracked lips kissed and sucked at his neck. His tongue, oh God his  _tongue_. It would snake out every now and then to slide over the bruised markings on his neck slowly, making the other squirm under the younger man's grip. He was straddling him now, hips moving in what seemed to be a hypnotic dance of erotica. A low groan escaped from Slit's mouth as he held onto the young pup's waist, wanting nothing more than to just grind into him and make him scream his name.   
  
"Shh," The boy purred, sliding his tongue over the other's neck once more, hands sliding up and down his chest with every rotation of his hips, "Don't want to wake up the others, do we?"  
  
    Slit shook his head stiffly, biting his lip for emphasis as he felt the other's hands begin to slid lower and lower each time.  _Dear God, just do it already!_ He wanted to shout, snapping his hips up and pressing his painfully hardened member against the other's upper thigh. The action apparently took quite a toll on the other as he shuddered, a gasp escaping his lips. Warm air washing over Slit's damp neck, making him grunt softly.   
  
" _Fuck..._ " The other cursed as he ground his own hardening length against Slit's crotch, breath having dropped heavily.   
  
    Smirking in victory and arousal, Slit immediately turned, rolling the duo so he was now on top and the frisky pup was on the sandy floor. The said pup grunted in surprise, his bright blue eyes stared up at the other's, half-lidded and silently begging him to just fuck him right then and there. Slit chuckled breathlessly, he'd have his fun first, of course. Plenty of it.   
  
"What?" He practically purred, leaning down to capture the other's lips in a light kiss, "Think I'd just  _give it_  to you?"  
  
"A little, actually."  
  
"Shut up," He chuckled softly, trailing his lips down to his neck and began claiming the soft skin as his own.   
  
    His sharp teeth bit and teased the skin, smirking at every moan and whimper the pup below him gave. His hands had migrated to Slit's back, nails digging into his back and raking down the area of his spine.  _Damn._ He knew all the ways to make him feel so fucking good. Unfortunately, the scars would be there in the morning too, no doubt rousing some suspicions among the others. Whatever, it didn't matter. Not now.   
  
    His tongue slid out and licked the junction of his neck and shoulder, switching his tactic and sucking at the skin lightly. Not hard enough to make a mark, but just enough to leave the skin stinging and pleasured. He was so involved with his work that he didn't realize that the pup beneath him had been carefully unbuckling his pants, seeming to be rather stealthy at it. Cold fingers brushed up against Slit's length and he shifted, pressing into the hand fully, letting out a broken whimper of pleasure.   
  
"F-fuck, Nux..." Slit moaned out, pressing his mouth against his neck and kissing the bruised skin repeatedly.   
  
    Apparently enjoying the sound of his own voice, Nux repeated the action, letting his fingers linger against him a bit longer than before. The outcome was similar, though the slightly older man gave a moan, trying his best to be quiet and failing miserably.   
  
"What happened to keeping quiet?" Nux asked smugly.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Wasn't that the whole plan?"  
  
    Slit smirked and took hold of the other's chin, staring at him with lust filled eyes before he kissed him fiercely, groaning into the kiss. He hadn't even thought of what would happen if someone were to walk in on them. It would no doubt be shocking on the person's side. Seeing the two practically tied in knots, sweaty and panting. The thought was shoved aside as Nux began putting his hands to good use, wrapping his fingers around Slit's length and slowly pumping. Moaning once more, Slit pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily.   
  
    His chest heaved, eyes sealed shut as he focused on the immense pleasure coursing through his body. He began gyrating his hips against Nux's hand, which made the said man smirk to himself. It was always the little things that made Slit squirm in arousal, neck sucking or light brushes. For Nux, on the other hand, it was always huge things. Passionate kisses, scratching, and even the occasional slam against the wall. It would seem it should have been the other way around to most people, but it really wasn't. And that was pretty amusing to the two.   
  
"S-shit, Nux, shit," Slit cursed, his breathing picking up as he leaned back, pressing into Nux's actions, "I-I'm... _fuck_."  
  
"Come on," Nux purred, his free hand sliding up the other's torso and lightly scratching.   
  
    It was as if that little belly rub made him go over the edge, letting out a low groan as he hit his climax. White hot fluid shot out onto Nux's hand and partially onto his stomach. Slit panted, chest heaving as he settled down, dick slowly losing its hardness. He still stradlled the other, a small smirk playing on his lips as he stared down at him with a lusty gaze.  
  
"That all you got?" Slit asked coyly, reaching down between them to undo the other's pants, which were an actual pain in the ass to get off.   
  
"You wish," Nux sneered as he reached down to help the other.  
  
    It wasn't long before the unwanted garment was thrown to the side and Nux had been flipped onto his stomach. Admiring the curves and scarring of his back, Slit leaned down and began slowly kissing up the length of his spine. The pup gave small gasps with every kiss, whimpering as he felt his almost painfully hardened cock pressing into the ground. He lifted his hips up, pressing them into Slit's as he began stroking himself. Pre-cum had already began dripping down his length and spilling out onto his hand as he felt the man above him press a slow, open mouthed kiss to the side of his already bruised neck.   
  
    Taking slow sucks and licks, Slit reached around Nux's waist and held a hand over the other's, which was shakily pumping his cock. He smirked against the other's skin, chuckling as he moved with his hand.   
  
"Getting excited?" He asked in a low voice, lips against the pup's ear.  
  
    Nux couldn't say anything, fearing that if he opened his mouth only loud noises of arousal and lust would spill out. Instead he nodded, whimpering softly with every stroke he took. Taking this as a sign that the other was ready, Slit moved his attention to the other's ass and sat back on his knees, though he didn't let go of Nux's hand. His free hand began pumping himself slowly, his already half-hard dick practically springing to life in a matter of seconds.   
  
"I'm so fucking  _hard_ for you," Slit murmured under his breath, "Just gonna- _ah-_ gonna fuck you right here..."  
  
    Nux moaned softly, biting into the knuckles of his free hand as he listened to the sultry whispers behind him.   
  
"You won't even be able to walk right when I'm done," Slit hissed, leaning over to kiss Nux's back again, "I'm gonna...make you...mine...understand?"  
  
    He kissed his back throughout his talking, taking his hand from his cock and moving to brush against the other's ass almost gently, carefully spreading him out. Nux gave a choked whimper, feeling himself growing closer to his end. He felt the hand around his own tighten suddenly and he bit his lip sharply.   
  
"Don't fuckin' cum yet," Slit growled, reaching his hand to his mouth and sucking on his middle and index finger heavily.   
  
    The particular wet sounds the younger man heard made him shiver in delight for what was about to happen next. Once his fingers were nice and soaked, Slit moved his hand down to the other's opening, carefully sliding his wet fingers in. Nux bucked his hips in pleasure, already so worked up that even the smallest touch made him shudder. The other man began to pump his fingers inside and out from Nux's opening, leaning over to kiss and suck at his neck.   
  
"Y-you just... _nngh,"_ Nux groaned, moving his hips with the other's hand, "J-just fuck me already...!"  
  
"So neady," Slit chuckled, gently biting Nux's shoulder as he pulled his hand away, the other shivering from the lack of touch.   
  
    Sitting up once more, he took his hand away from Nux's, only having it there to keep him from touching himself. He then gently stroked the other's outer legs and up his thighs, sliding them up until they were on either side of his hips. As gentle as he could, Slit spread out Nux and swallowed back the moan that dared to escape his lips. His hard cock was aching, throbbing even and he knew he couldn't take it any longer. Gyrating his hips, he easily pushed himself into Nux's opening. The duo both struggled to stay quiet at the sudden burst of pleasure that coursed through them.   
  
"S-Slit, shit..." Nux panted, thrusting his hips back against the other's, beginning to start a fast and needy rhythm.   
  
    Slit groaned as he began practically pounding into the pup ruthlessly. His hips snapping forward and back, a moan escaping his lips every now and then. He was in pure, adulterated  _bliss._ Nux was loving the feeling of being filled up again and again by the other man, his painfully hard cock nearly forgotten as he was fucked from behind. It wasn't until Slit moved so his chest and stomach were pressed up against the other's back did Nux remember how needed other bits of him were.   
  
    He moved a hand down to deal with the little problem when suddenly Slit had gotten to him first. The other's pale hand gripped his cock at a gently yet firm hold, pumping him at the same pace as their hips. His other hand had clumsily grabbed at his own, intertwining his fingers with his and pushing their arms out in front of them. This was no doubt to keep them from falling over, but Nux wanted to believe that it was more intimate than that. He wasn't able to think about it for too long as he began to feel himself reaching his climax. Slit's hold on his dick had tightened slightly, adding more lovely pressure on to the throbbing organ. This seemed to be just the little push he needed because he felt himself suddenly tense up, his mind fogging and stomach flipping. He moaned a bit too loudly, shooting his load out onto the sandy ground beneath the two of them.   
  
    Slit groaned at the sudden pressure that surrounded his cock, his own climax growing closer with each thrust. He hid his moans by biting and sucking at the other's neck and shoulder, whispering filthy words into his hot skin.   
  
"Do you even  _know_ what you  _do_ to me?" He grunted, burying his face in the other's neck, "Walking around, acting like you don't know or care."  
  
    Nux could only reply in a small whimper, pressing himself further against Nux's hips.  
  
"Drives me  _fucking insane..._ " He groaned, breathing starting to hitch, "Insane, I swear..."  
  
    He was so damn close, it was actually starting to hurt. The pressure was building up in his lower stomach and he couldn't resist any longer, he needed the release. He  _craved_ it. He began groaning with every thrust before he suddenly choked up, feeling himself release into the other. He panted once he was finished, head still dizzy as he carefully pulled himself out and sat back. Nux was still for a moment, panting, before he too sat up. As he picked up his discarded pants, he glanced at Slit, face flushed and sweaty. He admired the marks he gave him, the other doing the same.   
  
    Once he was completely dressed, Nux stood. He smirked and shook his head, "When you said you wanted to talk earlier...I didn't actually expect this."  
  
"Yeah, well," Slit looked away, fixing his own pants, "You don't expect anything. It was fine though, yeah?"  
  
"More than that," Nux smirked, giving the other a lust-filled grin.  
  
    Satisfied with the answer, Slit stood up and chuckled, "Well good, 'cause you can be expecting more of it..."  
  
"Thank God."

 

\---

 

"Holy hell, Slit," A gruff voice said behind the tall, pale man, "What the fuck happened to your back?"

    Slit turned to see Nux's blood bag, Max, and blinked in shock. His back? What about it? He reached behind him and felt the five bumpy lines, hissing in slight pain. Fuck...the damn pup really did a number on him last night, didn't he?

"Burned myself on the seats," He replied in a matter a fact tone. 

    Having already met up with Nux and seeing the prominent bruises across his lanky frame, Max decided to put two and two together. He smirked knowingly and shrugged, turning and leaving. 

"Hey! What's with that look?!" Slit demanded, going after the other, "Don't ignore me!"

    Furiosa watched in amusement from her position on the rocks, having been keeping watch. Since she was so good at being the way she was, stealthy and all, she had happened to come across the WarBoy duo in the middle of the night. At first she had thought they were fighting and was ready to break them up, only to realize that what was going on was much more...intimate. She sighed and shook her head as a small smirk played on her lips. No matter what, boys will be boys.


End file.
